Beginning(End Pt 3)
by trufflesun
Summary: This is the third and final installment of my mini-trilogy. Confused? You should be. Most of humanity was wiped out during the zombie virus. With the help of the surviving crew, they must spread word of a possible cure, while dealing with thieir own personal issues.
1. Chapter 1

_The next day…_

Anthony's POV

"Ian," I screamed.

I heard Ian run into the room.

"What's wrong Anthony?" Ian asked.

"I can't see," I panicked.

"Oh my god," Ian said.

"What?!"

"Your eyes," He said, "They're… yellow."

"What?" I repeated.

"Around your irises," He said, "It's like a tinted yellow."

"Ian, what's happening?"

"I don't know," He answered.

I began to shake.

"I'm so scared," I said.

"Anthony…"

I heard him sitting by me.

"Anthony…" He repeated, "Just calm down. It's going to be okay, don't worry."

I shook my head, not realizing I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Smosh Hq," He said.

He rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Do your eyes hurt," He asked.

"No. Just a little numb."

He sighed.

"It's almost time for breakfast," He said, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," I said, "Why?"

"Let me be your eyes," He said, "Your seeing eye…person."

"You mean…seeing eye _Ian_?"

"Don't make this weird," He joked.

Ian's POV

I felt terrible for Anthony. He looked so terrified. I grabbed his wrist and led him to the door.

"Watch out for the door," I said.

Eventually, we got to the break room, where Laser and his wife, Mari, and Wes were waiting. Laser had his arm around his wife, holding her protectively, his eyes hardened. Wes looked nervous, Mari was quiet, probably mourning Sohinki.

"Where's Joven," I asked.

"He won't leave the room," Wes said regretfully, "He just lied in his bed, shaking. He told me to come up here without him."

"Anthony," Laser said, "Wh.."

"I can't see," Anthony answered fearfully, "At all."

"What happened?" Laser asked.

"I don't know," Anthony answered.

Joven's POV

**Everyone you love is dead.** That's what the dark shadow in my dream had said to me. I couldn't get it out of my head: the deep, raspy voice, my friends, bloody and maimed, their bodies ravaged.

"Joshua?" I looked up to see Wes.

I didn't want to look at him. All I could see was his dead body when I looked at him.

"Hey, Wes," I said.

"Are you okay," He asked.

I shook my head.

"You had a nightmare," He said, "Didn't you?"

"Yeah," I said.

He sat by me. I told him the dream.

"Horrible," He said.

"I can't…look at anyone," I said.

"I need to tell you something," He said.

"What's that?"

"Anthony's is blind."

"What?!"

"He woke up this morning and couldn't see," He said.

"This is all my fault," I said.

"Joven…"

"NO," I said, "If…if I hadn't went in that house…I'm so STUPID!"

He held me close.

"You're not stupid Joshua," He assured me, "I love you."

"I know," I said, "I love you too."

Wes's POV

**_You won't love me when you know what I've done._** I hugged him.

"It's okay," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Anthony's POV

"Anthony?"

"Hi Joven," I said.

"This is my fault," He said.

"How could you have done this?"

"I…I went into that damn abandoned house," He started, "Sohinki got killed, Lasercorn got bit, then you. And now…"

"Don't worry," I said, "I'll be fine."

"You're lying," He said.

"You can't blame yourself for everything," I said.

"Maybe you're right," He said, "Anyways, Laser wants to go search for Sohinki's body, to give him a proper burial."

"Are you going to do it?"

"Not me," He said, "I can barely leave my room, let alone leave the office. They're everywhere, Anthony. Damn it, I'm scared."

"You're safe in here, Joven," I said.

"No," He mumbled, "No…"

It took me a moment to realize he wasn't talking to me.

"Not again…" He said.

"Joven?"

He squeaked.

"Joven," I repeated, "What's wrong?"

"Anthony, help," He said, "They're everywhere."

Ian's POV

Anthony stayed in his room the rest of the morning. He was too afraid to go anywhere.

"Ian?" He asked.

"Yeah, buddy," I said, "I'm here."

"Do…do you think I've been a shitty friend?"

"You think you've been a bad friend?!" I said, "Dude, I shot you."

"Sometimes…I feel like I treat you like shit," He said, "I don't mean it."

"Did you have another one of those dreams?"

Anthony told me a few times about a reoccurring dream he has where I call him a horrible friend and leave, or something to that effect.

"Yeah," He said.

"Anthony, you may be an asshole sometimes," I half joked, "But, you're there when I need you."

Joven's POV

Laser's body was the worst. His face sliced open, his guts were exposed, somehow still alive. The voice said: kill me, please, end the suffering.

"Joven," Laser interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up at him, cringing from his image in the dream.

"Did you think about what we discussed earlier?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said solemnly, "I have to go, don't I?"

He shook his head.

"Anthony told me what happened earlier," He said, "Joven, you're in no shape to…"

"I HAVE to," I interrupted, "He was my best friend."

I winced, remembering my meeting with him yesterday. The abyss, the blackness he showed me…

Laser's POV

"Joven…Joshua?" I said, "Wh..what's wrong?"

I saw that he was tearing up.

"You wouldn't believe it," He said.

"Maybe not," I admitted, "But I'll listen."

He sighed.

"Yesterday, when I went into that room," He started, "I was ready to end it. I… couldn't take the guilt anymore. I was so close…then Sohinki showed up."

"What?!"

"He was a ghost," He said, "A spirit, something. Anyways…"

He explained the rest of Sohinki's visit, including the abyss.

"Have you told Wes?" I asked.

He shook his head. I remembered back a while ago when Joven told me his most valuable secret…

_Joven and I were hanging out at his house. Wes was gone._

_"Hey Laser," Joven asked._

_"Yeah," I said, concentrating on a video game._

_"We're…friends right?"_

_"Of course," I said._

_"Can…can I tell you something?"_

_"Anything."_

_"I…I like Wes," He said._

_"Well, I like him too," I said, not realizing what he meant._

_He sighed in frustration. I paused the game._

_"All right man, spit it out," I said, "What's REALLY on your mind?"_

_"I really REALLY like Wes," He said, "Like…I have a…crush on him."_

_"Are you…"_

_"I don't know," He said, "Maybe?"_

_"It's okay," I said, "But does Wes…"_

_"NO," He said, "And I hope he never does."_

I was ecstatic that Joven trusted me enough to keep his secret.

"How are you and Wes doing?" I asked.

"Great," He said, "I guess I owe it to you, buddy."

I chuckled. My accidental slip to Wes really helped.

"Yeah, sorry," I said.

"You guys should go out," Wes imitated from the doorway, "Joven already likes you."

"You dickhead," Joven said.

Wes went over by Joven.

"Joven listen," I said, "I can get Ian or Mari to go. You don't have to."

"It's a good idea, Jovie," Wes said, his arm around Joven.

Joven nodded.

"Okay then," He said.

Wes's POV

Laser left, and I was stuck with Joven, and my guilt. My eyes quickly filled with tears.

"Are you okay?" Joven asked.

"Yeah," I said, looking away.

"You're crying," He said, "Now what the hell happened?"

"It's not what happened," I said, "It's…what I did."


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you do?" Joven asked.

"There was this house," I started, "More like a shack, really. I was hiding out there. Anyways, the place started being filled with zombies. I…I lit it on fire. It burned down, and so did the zombies, luckily. But then, I looked through the ashes. There…was a charred body…not a zombie. It was…a human…a child….I couldn't tell how old. I…murdered…a kid…"

I buried my head in my hands and sobbed. I fully expected Joven to storm out, or maybe leave me outside as zombie food. Instead, he held me tightly as I continued to sob.

"You didn't know," Joven assured me, "Maybe…maybe he was already dead."

"I hope so," I said, "I really fucking hope he didn't burn alive."

He rubbed my back.

"I don't deserve you, Joshua," I said.

"Are you kidding me," He said, "I don't deserve YOU."

Third Person POV

A few miles from Smosh HQ…

"Are you sure it's him?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes," Max said.

"Think he'll help us?"

"Let's hope so," Max answered.

Laser's POV

"Let me come with you," Sabrina, my wife, said.

"You can't," I said.

"Please David," She said, "I don't want to be away from you again."

"Niether do I," I said, "But the baby…"

"Do you think there are others?"

"Huh?"

"Survivors," She said, "Other humans left in the world."

"I think there are," I said, "At least, I hope."

"Maybe if they knew about the cure…"

"It's not a cure," I said, "It only worked on me."

"When are you leaving, David?" She asked.

"Maybe tommarrow," I said, "I'm going with Ian and Mari."

"I'm going to miss you," She said.

Wes's POV

I was patrolling the front door, holding my sword, when a two kids, a boy and a girl, maybe 10 came up to the door. The boy knocked. They looked terrified, and I let them in without hesitation. They both had bookbags, which looked very heavy.

"Are you Wesely?" The girl asked.

I nodded.

"I'm Tiffany," The girl spoke, "This is Max, my twin brother."

"Why are you here?" I asked calmly.

"We saw you burn down the house," Max said, "We were trying to bury Anthony…"

"Anthony?" I asked.

"Our brother," Tiffany said, "He was 14."

"So I…didn't kill him?"

"The zombies killed him," Max said.

"How old are you two?"

"Eleven," She said, "And a half."

"You were all by yourselves?"

"No," She said, "We…followed you, Wesley."


	4. Chapter 4

"F…followed me?" I asked.

"Anthony told us not to talk to you," She said, "He said adults couldn't be trusted."

I nodded.

"Do…do you have parents?" I asked.

"The zombies took them too," Max said.

They lost their entire family.

"Wh..what's in your bags?" I asked.

They handed the bookbags to me. Inside each was a sleeping bag, canned food, and a water bottle.

"What did you want?" I asked.

"We want you to help us," Tiffany said.

"Do…do you want to stay here?" I asked.

They seemed shocked.

"Yes," She said.

"Stay here," I said, "I'll be right back."

They both nodded.

Joven's POV

Wes showed up in the doorway, teary-eyed.

"Wes?" I approached carefully.

"I didn't kill anyone," He said, "The body….Anthony…was already dead."

"What?" I asked.

He told me about the children.

"They're in the lobby?" I asked.

He nodded. I followed him to the lobby to find two children sitting on a bench.

"Tiffany, Max, this is Joshua," Wes said, "Or Joven."

"Come into the lunchroom for now," I said, "We'll find you a room later."

Two days later…

Tiffany and Max were staying in a room right next to ours, since they were just children. There was a connecting door between the two rooms.

Laser, Mari, and Ian were prepared to go on their journey to find Sohinki's body. We met in the lunchroom in the morning for breakfast.

Anthony's POV

My vision was coming back. I could see shadows, but everything was blurry. I said goodbye to Mari, Laser, and Ian as they headed out.

"I'll be back, Anthony," Ian said, "I'm sorry I have to leave…"

"It's okay," I said, "Bye, Ian."

I watched them leave- three silhouettes-and I cried.

Joven's POV

The dark figure was back. He was in every one of my dreams. I volunteered to help Anthony around while Ian was gone.

'Kill him', The voice of the dark figure spoke into my mind.

No. Anthony is my friend, I couldn't hurt him.

'He's weak,' The DF(dark figure) spoke, 'He won't even see it coming.'

Leave me alone.

'Come on Joshua,' I shuddered when DF spoke my name, 'Anthony always treated you like shit.'

"No…" I said aloud.

"Joven?" Anthony asked.

"Hey Anthony," I said casually.

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one," I said, "Uh…myself."

"Oh," He said.

The sight of Anthony began to infuriate me, and I knew the dark figure was controlling my emotions.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said.

"Okay."

I ran off to the bathroom. That's when I saw the figure, in the mirror, standing behind me.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"To make you suffer," It smiled.

I shook my head.

"You can't escape me, Joshua," It said, "I'll take away everyone you care about, everything you hold dear."

Instantly, Wes popped up in my head.

"Don't hurt Wes," I said.

"Oh, I won't," It said, "You will."

"No," I said.

"His blood will be on your hands."

I ran out of the bathroom to find Wes. He was walking around the building with Max and Tiffany. I was relieved to see him alive without a scratch on him.


End file.
